Automated and manual security portals provide controlled access to restricted areas. Security portals are usually equipped with card access systems, biometric access systems, or other systems for validating a person's authorization to enter restricted areas. Examples of automated security portals include revolving doors, mantraps, sliding doors, and swinging doors.